Winter's Touch (BuckyXReader)
by pirate-princess-loki
Summary: This time in particular, it's different. When his dreams become your reality you find it hard to tell him that it's him he needs to protect you from. Can you keep this a secret from Bucky? Could Tony have the answers to your problems?
1. Chapter 1

You woke up with a start. It didn't take long for you to realize the reason why. Blinding pain radiated from your stomach and you felt like you were going to throw up right there. It was some time before you could muster the courage to move - and even so, the pain made it nearly impossible to reach the light by your bed. Tears were clouding your vision but you managed to flip the switch and cry out as you dropped your arm back at your side.

At least with the light on you could see what was happening.

You slid your hand down to wrap around the cold, hard metal. Attempting to interlace your fingers through it only made the pain worse. You hissed under your breath. This time was different somehow. Somehow.

He usually woke up. He usually snapped back to reality in a focused sweat. But not this time.

This time you felt his body pressed violently against yours, with that metal arm snaked around you, crushing you with unmatched force. A broken rib for sure, among other damage.

"James-" you gasped. Hoping that the use of his name would help the situation. Nothing.

Then another idea came to you. You turned your head, "Sputnik!" and waited the result with baited breath. His breathing slowed, but the grip was everlasting. Apparently he had to be conscious for the forbidden word to be effective.

This left you with no other option as you could feel your consciousness slipping away along with the sharpness of the pain. You cried out again as you reached for your handgun located in the hidden compartment of the bedside table.

"I'm so sorry Bucky."

You covered your other ear with your hand and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened very quickly then.

Your ears were ringing as you suddenly felt the weight shift from the other side of the bed. You dropped the gun down on the floor and took your first full breath in a while.

You turned and saw Bucky kneeling, eyes wide open, gun in hand ready to face his oncoming attacker. When he found nothing he looked down at your face with a concerned expression.

"Y/N? What happened?"

You couldn't find the words. You instinctively pulled your shirt down to cover up any bruises you knew were already forming. How could you tell him he was the one he should be protecting you from? You knew that would be just as good as if you had put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

"I'll go check downstairs. Stay here."

You felt the weight shift one more time as he got up and exited the room. You waited until his footsteps faded down the hall before you turned and looked at the bullet hole in the wall behind you. You had aimed it low enough so you could hide it with the pillow, but it would have to be patched soon before he noticed. He noticed everything.

You took this time to turn on your back -slowly- and assess the damage. Hesitantly you pulled your shirt up and gasped at what you saw. One large dark blue area was already visible and you could see the faint outlines of fingers within it.

"Son of a -"

"What's wrong?" Bucky appeared at the door, signs of frustration and worry on his features.

You thought of the first thing that came to mind. "Oh! Nothing. Um, I just remembered what day it was today... Well what's supposed to come today." You only hoped that he was just as bad as you were when it came to keeping track of your period...

Relief washed over his features. "Ok, I thought it was something serious." He smirked at you sideways as he shuffled back to his side table and clicked the weapon back into place.

You threw him a shocked look and stuck your tongue out at him.

He climbed back into bed and made to move towards you. "I think I know what will make you feel better..."

"Uh no thanks." You stopped him. "Not in the touching mood. At least for the next 24hrs." You threw him an apologetic smile.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, flopping on his back next to you.

You reached down and touched his hand, slowly dragging your finger along the outline of his hand. You wanted to forget about all that happened this morning and remember the good part. Like his human hand, the one that belonged to him, that knew what pressure felt like and could pull back if need-"

You were pulled away from your thoughts when his lips met yours. You could feel his hair dance across your face as he kissed you. You laughed and pushed him away.

"Don't tempt me Barnes."

He smiled and with that he got up to get dressed. You had to admit you enjoyed the view from where you were sitting. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the window and illuminated his body quite perfectly. The metal arm created a nasty reflection and you had to turn away to not get blinded.

"No staring Y/L/N."

"Just get out. Go save the world or whatever the hell it is you think you do." You rolled your eyes and laughed. Not too heartily though, as you could feel a persistent throbbing in your abdomen.

You blew him a kiss which he caught and returned as he left for the day. Once you heard the front door shut definitively you let out a huge sigh and grabbed your phone.

"Pepper? Hi, it's me. Yeah there's been an incident, can you send someone over?"


End file.
